The First Date
by Shinlee
Summary: Miss, you are dating Akihiro Jinguuji, the most dangerous bad boy in school. Akihiro X Main Character, one shot.


**A/N: PoV: The main ****character (the girl).**

**The ****First Date**

I look over my watch again just to see that the time has passed five minutes more. I sigh. Where is he…?

I have been waiting here for about 30 minutes, but so far he doesn't even call or text me. I'm worried, you know. Not worrying him, but myself. It's kind of scary seeing how life easily changes, and, I swear I was dancing like crazy a day before when _he _told me whether I loved his idea of going to a _konbini _for a little sightseeing.

"Umm… it's okay if you want to do some shopping. I understand."

I still can picture his expression when he told me that. His red-shaded black hair, his brash words… honesty lies in all his actions. That Akihiro Jinguuji is really something, I'm sure about it. Akihiro never tell me nice things. He text me simple message the day before we made an appointment. That time I was going to share my lunch with Yuina when Akihiro rushed to the class and madly freaked out my classmates, calling my name loudly that almost everyone in school could hear…

"Hey! Do you have time for tomorrow? Let's go to the _konbini_, you and I!"

Everyone paused. Akihiro is too scary for them… he is the master of the school's penthouse since he likes to come there whenever he wants. And Akihiro most likely to go there when he's enough with listening to the lessons. Once I told him it would be better if he paid more attention to school, he was completely silent that I thought he was mad at me. The next day I found him sit in the cafeteria with his 'minions' and you bet how happy I was!

Even Yuina can't believe I'm accepting his invitation. "Sanae-chan, are you serious? I heard that he fought about 30 boys from other school and won... I heard him once quarreling with Sensei and he nearly knocked Sensei down..."

"Nay, nay, Yuina, you don't know him!" I answered proudly, "once you know what kind of person he actually is, you'll be surprised that he's actually... so kind!"

"Ahhh... I wish I could see it but seems I couldn't, maybe next time... well goodluck Sanae-chan."

Sigh… where's Aki-kun?

RING, RING!

Gosh! I quickly grab my pink phone from my pocket to see who's texting.

_  
I am late. Call you later._

… Just it? Darn, do you know I've been waiting so long?!

Maybe my face turns _that _red that the people around me start to whisper. The blond hair next to me is calling someone. Her voice is so loud—can't blame her, it's so noisy here.

"Yo-shi-to~~~ where are you? Ami is waiting, waiting, but you call me no, no~~~"

Shit. I'm enough with this kind of things.

"Teehee. Sure Ami doesn't hate her boyfriend~~ bye bye, Darling…"

My mind flies to my nowhere Akihiro again. What, simple text messages, even not mentioning my name in it? Ok, I had it enough! If Akihiro is smart he should discover why I eventually leave him in the end. Akihiro is too busy doing everything that I don't even understand the purpose, and…

His temper…

Maybe he cares his fist more than me. That Akihiro…

I don't care! I'm off! Akihiro should struggle very very very hard if he still wants to ask me out.

RING. RING.

Oh, curses! I don't care anymore!

RING. RING. RING.

Why do you have to be so persistent?!

I pick up the phone… "Akihiro-kun? Where are you? I've been waiting so long—"

"Sanae-san? It's Nishimura Shin," I hear the calm voice that successfully silence me.

"… Shin-san…?" I wonder what makes him call me in such time. Thinking of Shin-san, suddenly I can feel my heart pounding. I like Shin's politeness. The stoic face, the unemotionally conversations, the wild musician on stage… and how Akihiro rivals him in almost everything possible.

"So, where's his room?"

Huh?

Maybe Shin feels it—I hold the answer too long, so he questions again, "I mean, the hospital…"

What?

"You sound so confused… I heard that you were dating him—"

"About to," my voice sounds like snorting him.

"Whatever. Well… I know you like him…"

Huh? What's that? It's like he's regretting something…

"Ah, never mind. So, Sanae, which room is he located in? Mizuki said that it was quite a terrible fight and he was like, bleeding so badly."

Akihiro… is hospitalized? Shit, why can't I know? That bastard texted me to wait, and he even didn't bother to tell me what was actually going on?! What's the meaning of this? He told Mizuki. But didn't tell me…

"Sanae-san, are you still there?"

I hang up and call Mizuki, immediately.

"Oh, that's you, Sanae! Whazzup?"

"You monster! I thought we were friends!" I scream through the speaker. I feel my anger rages, so does with sadness and anxiety… well, I'm angry because no one told me this. I'm angry because my best friend keeps silent, I'm angry Akihiro told me nothing while I suppose to be _his _date… oh yeah, I'm worried about that cursed red-haired bad boy. At the same time it is saddened because I feel like thrown away, yeah…

Maybe Akihiro doesn't really want me… he is tired with me tagging along so he thinks it maybe good if he really takes me as his girl because that's definitely will satisfy me up…

Oh my God, off with those negative thoughts!

"Sanae? Hey… Are you alright?" Mizuki calls me again and again, and I answer him after I gain control of my emotions.

"No one told me Akihiro is hospitalized. When was it? He still text me couple minutes ago…"

I'm off to the hospital some seconds later. I hold the paper on my palms as if it is something so valuable—it is, because it is where the address written. My mind flies. Mizuki's words echoing all over again…

_  
He doesn't want you to know that he's fighting…_

How stupid! Does he think I'll be relieved so simply?

_  
Taking you out of the battle field means he wants to guarantee your safety…_

… right.

_  
He knows too well that he has tons of enemies… __and…_

"Akihiro!" I yell as I storm the hospital. The beautiful receptionist ask me politely who I am going to see. "Jinguuji! Jinguuji Akihiro… he's about 17, having a red-shaded black hair, and…"

"Sanae? What's this noise?"

I turn my head. "A… Akihiro!!" I quickly go to him, doesn't care how people give us a weird look. "You bastard! Why don't you tell me? You text me that simple, I… I even don't know what you are thinking… suddenly Shin calls me asking your room, and I'm dumbfounded, I completely clueless about this, please, don't do this to me, please…"

Hey…

Seriously…

I feel tears are about to fall down my cheeks, but—

"… I'm sorry, Sanae."

W… what?

"Man, I'm really an undependable _boyfriend_."

"Aki… hiro…?"

"What kind of fools who think that I like you as a friend? And who is that sound of a bitch who dares even to think _that way_? I must be crazy, but I _love_ you."

I'm stunned.

"And you—geez, do you think I offer such 'special service' to every girl I know? Well, I can't give you that kind of Wada guy's Kiss Card, but I'm sure I can give you something else, which,  
both of us like."

"… you speak… normally…"

"Oh c'mon, Sanae, beat it!" suddenly he hugs me tight with a gentleness that I never imagine before…

"… well… I told Mizuki not to tell you this…" his voice enters my ears as his hand gently stroking my hair, "I thought you don't like a bad boy who only knows how to fight… so I decided to take care of them before I met you, but..." he glances to his bandaged hand, "I shouldn't underestimate them," he smirks. "Not as bad as it seen. That cursed guy had a knive, holy shit. The wound started to 'dance blood'... so here I am."

… for real?? Akihiro…

"Oh, don't tell me!" I quickly reply, "you text me when you're… fighting them?"

Silent.

"Hell. Yes," he answers me, his eyes doesn't dare to meet mine, "that was right before one man took me down. Well… you don't expect me to… take you to the battlefield, do you?"

"Yes."

My honest answer…

"I… well you're crazy, as if I will allow that! I'm here to protect you, there's no way I let them lay even any single finger on you, or—"

My lips silenced him. His face blushes red and I know he never be so close to a woman before…

"… Sanae," he says that tenderly after we break loose, "I'm so stupid. I'm sorry…"

I smile. Well, I'm not sure if it's Shin…

"Does my boyfriend know any other word besides sorry?"

Akihiro smiles so gently, takes me to his arms, then mutter a swear word to a man who try to touch my breast.


End file.
